Love After Conflict
by MysticalBambi
Summary: What happens when Rhys has had enough of Gwen lying to him? And how is Jack involved in all of this? Based on one of the first fanfics I ever wrote. Romance Jack/Gwen


_**Love after conflict (AU)**_

_**Summary: What happens when Rhys has had enough of Gwen lying to him? And how does Jack get involved in this? **_

_**Pairing(s): Jack and Gwen**_

_**When set: After Kiss Kiss Bang Bang but before Meat**_

_**Rating: 'M' just to be safe because there is violence (and maybe some romance too) involved in this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story except the storyline, which I made up before typing this.**_

"Do we have to go through this again Rhys? There's nothing more to it!" I protested whilst my fiancé was trying to find out about my work. Every night, when I got home, we always went through this.

"Before you got promoted, you told me everything. Since then, you have been keeping secrets from me! You won't tell me anything!"

"That's because I'm not allowed! If I could tell you, believe me, I would have done by now!"

"How do I know you're not talking crap? I've seen you with that man in the coat. You're fucking him aren't you?"

"What?! Why would I do that? Why would you even consider that?" I exclaimed with anger. How could Rhys even think that I'm cheating on him?

"All right that's it." Rhys said with pure fury in his eyes. He began to walk towards me and as I walked backwards he put one of his hands on my throat and shoved me against the wall. He kept me trapped against the wall whilst he punched me in the gut. I tried to punch and kick but the punches only got worse the more I struggled. I felt myself go weaker with every hit that my stomach took. I kept screaming and begging him to stop but he didn't listen.

After an eternity of beating, I felt my back slide against the wall and I clutched my stomach in agony. I was too weak to even look at him.

He laughed with mockery and arrogance as he left me there and walked off to the bedroom. My hand clutching my stomach in pain as I sat there, leaning my head against the wall.

This had been going on for a month at least. At first, he was fine about me being secretive but as soon as he got the feeling that I was lying to him he started arguing with me. Every night, I would come home late and he would wait for me to come home. Every night he would rage at me because of what I have to do to protect him. If he knew what Torchwood did, and the things I've seen, it'd drive him mad.

When the disputes were no more than verbal, I would sleep on the sofa and he would sleep in the bedroom after the argument. But now he was getting violent and I couldn't stay here. But if I went to the Hub, wouldn't that prove his point of me having an affair with Jack even though I wasn't? I would be safer with him.

After an hour of me being sat in the same position, because of how weak I was, I decided that I had to get out of there. I was too tired to drive so I'd have to walk.

I grabbed my key out of the basket next to the door and, quietly to not wake Rhys, and got out of there. It was raining outside which meant it would be easier for me to get out without being suspicious.

As soon as I got round the corner, out of sight, the tears began to flow and once they started they couldn't stop. The fighter inside of me didn't let me give up and wouldn't let me stop moving until I got to the Hub.

I saw the water tower and I'd never been happier to see it. My hair was soaked, my clothes were drenched and were sticking to me like glue and my feet were wet through but I couldn't stop now. I stumbled to the entrance and made my way to the main area of the Hub.

As soon as I got through the security gates, and the alarms blared, I went straight to the sofa and the waterworks began working again. I had my head in my hands as I couldn't stop myself crying.

_Jack's POV_

I was on the phone to UNIT when I heard the alarms go. It was midnight now. Everyone should be safe at their homes. I heard tears straight after the alarms finished going off. I, urgently, finished the conversation and went down to see who it was, only to find it was my second in command, Gwen Cooper.

I instantly went over and put my arms around her small body to try and calm her down. Whatever had happened, it was massive because I'd never seen Gwen like this. All I could do was be there for her and time would tell.

_Gwen's POV_

I felt Jack's arms around me and I suddenly felt safe. I hadn't felt safe at all these past few weeks in and out of work. Torchwood is dangerous but I would now dread going home because of Rhys and what he would do.

After I had calmed down dramatically, I decided to tell Jack what had been going on.

"Rhys."

"What did he do?"

I lifted my shirt so it would show my battered and badly bruised stomach but I also took my zipped jacket off to show Rhys' hand marks around my throat from when he gripped me against the wall.

"Oh my God. When did this happen?" Jack had always protected his team and now was no exception.

"Tonight."

There was pure shock on his face. I'd never seen him like this before.

"Am I okay to have a closer look?"

I nodded in acceptance.

My neck was all red with with hand marks that stood out like black against white. I hissed in pain as Jack tapped it.

"What happened?"

"Well, Rhys thought that I was having an affair with you because he saw us two walk to the SUV when we were out in the field. I said that there was no way that I would do that but he…" I stopped as I relieved the memories from earlier this evening.

"It's okay. Take all the time you need."

"He didn't believe me and that's when he hit me. He had me trapped against the wall whilst he punched me." I said whilst the tears were building up.

Jack put his arm around me and I did the same but clutching onto him as if he was my lifeline.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." He whispered into my ear with a comforting tone.

_Jack's POV_

Before tonight, I had a feeling that something was going on between Rhys and Gwen but I had no idea that it was this bad. Gwen is a fighter but I've never seen her like this. I'm going to make sure that Rhys never lays a finger on her.

I could tell something was up because she hadn't been herself recently. In meetings, she would take charge or at least do a lot of the talking. But she was so quiet and had seemed so distracted. Normally, Ianto was the last to leave but Gwen was always the last to leave. She always wanted to find an excuse to stay. And know I know why.

"What are we going to do now? I haven't got anywhere to stay, my clothes are soaking wet." Gwen rambled.

"You can stay here. I'm not letting you go back there. Not after tonight." I stopped her rambling.

"Where will I sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the sofa and you can sleep on my bed."

"I can't do that Jack. I've already taken up so much of your time."

I interrupted her again, "As your boss, I have to care for you. And even if I wasn't your boss I would still protect you." I had been thinking about this for a long time but I never had an opportunity to ask, "We could share my bed? It's big enough."

"Ok. That will feel a lot safer. Have you got anything I can change into though since my clothes are soaked?" She asked whilst patting her sides to show that her clothing was wet and you could see so.

"I'm sure I'll have a spare shirt you can wear."

_Gwen's POV_

"Turn round Harkness." I demanded since I wanted to change, but I didn't want to be in a room alone. I could tell from his eyes that he didn't want to in a jokingly way but he did. He was already shirtless and in his boxers and had done that whilst I got something to drink.

I struggled out of my cold, wet clothes and changed into the spare shirt that Jack had given me, taking in the smell of him. It always relaxed and refreshed me when I smelt it whilst I was in his arms.

"You can turn around now." I wanted to joke around with him a bit. He did before and I wasn't going to let that slide.

With a chuckle, he allowed me to get in first so I was against the wall and he followed behind. It was a tight squeeze but comfortable all the same. He put his arm around me and helped me drift away into, what I hoped would be, a peaceful sleep.

I faced my body towards him and drifted.

_Jack's POV_

'_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps' _I thought to myself as I saw the pure beauty of Gwen Cooper. No worries on her face. A face like an angel. Her hand was currently on my chest and it felt so warm. So good. I decided that I would try and get some sleep too, although that seemed highly unlikely. She kept stirring next to me but I didn't mind. Hopefully, that was just her body and her mind getting comfortable as she slept.

The shirt I had given her to wear absolutely drowned her but she looked really innocent wearing it. Like a little girl in a new uniform that she would have to grow into. As she shifted, I shifted a little too and I'd never felt these feelings in all my immortal life. Gwen and I being here, sharing a bed together. It just felt right. As she moved, her shirt had ridden up her body and I could now see her breasts. They looked completely in proportion to the rest of her body which doesn't come round often. Most girls have something that isn't in proportion but Gwen was no ordinary girl.

I didn't get much sleep. Probably about an hour's worth. But that was more than usual so that was great. That was one thing I've missed since becoming immortal. I haven't been able to go to sleep and have messages from my sub conscious. That may have been a good thing after all the deaths and damage I've caused over the centuries.

_**The next morning…**_

I lied there, just like the night before, and waited for Gwen to awake.

I saw her eyes flutter open and I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Morning Jack."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yea. Best sleep I've had in a long time."

We then realised what position we had awoken in. One of my hands was on one of her breasts whilst the other went around and behind her whilst her hand was on my heart and around me too. We both chuckled and began to get dressed. This time, Gwen wasn't shy about it at all. And I couldn't help but look at her beautiful, gorgeous and sexy body that she possessed.

"Ahem." She fake coughed, trying to get my attention

"Oh sorry Gwen. I zoned out."

She gave me a look of disbelief but she believed me, I think.

"We need to get my stuff back this morning."

"I'll come with you. I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"Well, I want to do this alone but I'll have my earpiece in and you can stay in the SUV unless things get out of hand."

"As long as that's what you want, I'm happy with that. Let's get something to eat and then we'll go."

_Gwen's POV_

I felt the safest I ever have done in Jack's arms last night. Everything just felt right. We agreed that I would go inside the flat by myself and Jack would only come in if things got out of hand. First of all, we needed to get some breakfast.

I decided to just get some toast but Jack didn't want anything. He just had a glass of water like he usually does.

As we drove up to the flat Jack put his hand on top of mine to show comfort.

"Are you okay with this?"

"If I don't do this now, I never will." I said as I looked into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes.

He nodded in understanding and I got out. Before I went into the block of flats, I checked my earpiece was working and that I had my key to get in. Both of those were correct and in order and I went to sort this out.

I rushed up the stairs and went to unlock the door but as soon as I put my key in, someone came to answer the door - Rhys.

Without a word, he let me in and I went straight to the bedroom. I didn't make eye contact and started packing my bags as soon as I got in.

"Why did you come back?" Rhys said with a completely different tone to last night. He was calm and appeared like he wanted to talk.

"I want to collect my belongings and leave. But I'd like you to have this." I took off my engagement ring and placed it on the bedside table.

"We can't continue like this and I can't quit my job. I'm sorry but I just can't do it." I said calmly but I was beginning to get apprehensive because Rhys had that fury in his eyes. I ignored it and crouched down to pick up a bag that I had already packed.

The next thing I know, I've been knocked to the floor. '_Oh God. Please not again.'_ I thought to myself in panic as he pulled me to face him and shoved me against the wall. All I could do was scream as loud as I could and hope that Jack would save me. Rhys was like a constrictor. He was putting more and more pressure on my neck as my cries for help became quieter and quieter until they became a bare whisper.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Jack storming into the bedroom with a gun in his hands.

_Jack's POV_

I saw Gwen leant across the wall with her eyes shut and I was furious. More than I had been my whole life. I had heard the whole conversation over the comms but I couldn't see anything that had happened. As soon as I heard Gwen begin to cry and scream in desperation for help I ran out of the SUV and ran here as fast as I could.

I took aim and put all my power into one punch that knocked Rhys out completely before going to Gwen. In case Rhys was going to come back around, I gently picked Gwen up and carried her to the SUV.

"Stay with me Gwen. Everything's going to be ok." I kept whispering into her ear to try and get her body to the fighter that I knew and loved in Gwen.

I laid Gwen down in the back three seats of the SUV and checked her breathing. It was very weak but it was still there. I tilted her head back, parted her mouth slightly and planted my lips on hers to breathe into her. I would breathe out into her as much as I could, part the kiss, take a deep breath and then do it all again. After three times at doing this, I felt her breathing returning to normal. I deemed that it was safe to go back to the Hub but I would keep an eye on her on the way there as well as drive.

When we got back to the Hub, it was about midday. The alarms sounded as I went through them but carrying Gwen just like before. I managed to get her into my bedroom and lay her on my bed. I then grabbed a chair, sat beside her and put one of her hands into mine.

An eternity later, it felt like that anyway, Gwen fluttered her eyes open and took a deep breath.

_Gwen's POV_

"What happened? Did you bring me back?"

"You went to confront Rhys and told him you were leaving him. He didn't take the news as well as we hoped and nearly choked you. As soon as you started crying for help I got in there as fast as I could. I knocked him out and brought you back."

"But my breathing's fine now. Shouldn't I be struggling more to get my breath back?" I stood up now but faced him.

"When I brought you back to the SUV, your breathing was weak and I breathed into you so you would…" I interrupted his explanation by planting my lips on his. He didn't resist at all and returned the kiss back. I then put one hand in his hair and one hand on his back and pushed his body into mine. Without breaking the kiss, he wrapped his hands around my waist. The kiss was full of passion, sparks and love but it was so gentle too.

Without realising we fell sideways onto the bed and rolled slightly so Jack was on top of me, without breaking the connection.

He pulled his head away and said, "I love you Gwen Cooper."


End file.
